User talk:Thailog/Archive 1
Please see Talk:Superman: Brainiac Attacks If you have been deleting text because you believe you own a copyright on wikipedia entries you may have made, please go back and restore the text. If you want to add a citation and link to the wikipedia article, that would be appreciated. -- BoneGnawer 18:45, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Responsibilities As you are obviously aware, I was the founder of this wiki (back when it was a "wikicity") back in May of '05. This was after observing Memory Alpha's community (Wookieepedia was too new) and incorrectly believing a similar community would "flock" to a DCAU Wiki. I did everything I thought I could (posting on Toonzone among others, placing it on all my Wiki-related User pages), all the while doing my best (I had some wacky ideas though) to build this site by myself. While I half-gave up around early August 2005 (after 3 months by myself), I became more focused on expanding myself at Memory Alpha (when I began to contribute more than minor edits). I became a lead contributor there and an admin in early January of '06 (I also started another wiki, which is still terrible, and became an admin at the X-Files wiki). It was not long after that, that I was forced by personal reasons to limit my internet access, and therefore editing of my wikis to occasional weekends. CooperTFN's "appeal" in April is what basically led to the influx of editors that some are still around today. I was greatly surprised and thanked him for something that I apparently was unable/unwilling to do. I tried to remedy my situation by giving adminship to both CooperTFN and later Bonegnawer who both seemed to be the major editors. The situation apparently has sinced trinkled down to the three editors you mentioned, and although I've recently gained more Internet access (in late November), I still lack the time (full-time work) and the "drive" to do the editing I would wish to do. One of the things I hate is abandoned wikis with little to no articles because their "founder" had abandonded it. Unfortunately, I guess I have almost become what I hate (I hope to remedy that). I'll try to write something tomorrow, and I'll stop messing with things I don't understand.--Tim Thomason 04:22, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, this site is not a priority ― it's a hobby; so you shouldn't feel guilty for not being able to put it before your personal problems. Sure, people might be driven away if the founder abandoned the site, but on the other hand, if this site had many editors, maybe they wouldn't even notice that. I don't even know who founded Wookieepedia, because it has such an expanded community, so it's not your fault that this site is almost deserted ― it's sort of a vicious circle. :It’s unfortunate that the most active members have apparently left, but this site is still growing and had lots of potential. I have plenty of bios I want to add, and there are a couple of n00bs who seem really committed. So nothing's lost. ― Thailog 11:11, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Season Chart On the Season Charts what do the double "#" lines mean? Did you mean to separate production by airdate number?--Tim Thomason 00:19, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :It was supposed to be production order numbers, but they were the same as the air date #. I fixed them now. ― Thailog 00:39, 30 December 2006 (UTC) IP Block I've blocked to catch his attention, but all the edits I checked seemed fine. Let me know if he starts discussing the issue, and I'll unblock at once -- sannse (talk) 20:39, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Thank you. This user submitted texts with parts from the official WB site: :*The first paragraph was taken from http://www.batmantas.com/cmp/bane.htm :*This one from http://www.batmantas.com/cmp/penguin.htm :*This from http://www.batman-superman.com/batman/cmp/cgirl.html :*This from http://www.batmantas.com/cmp/hatter.htm :And these are just some examples of the texts that I was able to track down. Also, looking to the time span between his subs, it's highly unlikely that he is writings his own material (seeing as he already takes some from the official site). Also, the texts I wasn't able to trace down, were not in conformity to our established standards. That's why I asked him about it, to make sure that he wasn't taking everything from other sites, and avoid having to remove 30 bios. But he either doesn't know how a Wiki works, doesn't want to know, or is too immature to be part of such community. :And if you look here, you'll notice that 200.127.79.42 entered the exact same text as 24.41.41.209 did before, which was then removed by BoneGnawer. And, that user was suspended twice for the same offense. So it's very likely that these two unregistered users are the same, and we'll hear from him again. ― Thailog 21:28, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Re: Forums How's this? Hopefully, this'll solve some of the communications problems we've been having. It'd be a good place to post on topics not limited to a character or television series (e.g. Talk:Justice League (animated series) about DVD citations). I've been meaning to do this for awhile, but you just gave me the right nudging, thanks.--Tim Thomason 03:52, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Looking great! Thanks. ― Thailog 09:42, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Mockingbird Hi Thailog, I've been looking at Mockingbird's contributions, and they don't appear to be a problem to me. they may not be perfectly formatted, or fully in-style, but that's to be expected from a new contributor. It's better to just make changes as needed, and to help and encourage people to learn more as they edit, rather than to demand compliance with the wikis manual of style instantly. At least he is contributing content, which is a great start. Remember, wikis were never meant to be built in a day... perfection is a goal, never a reality, on a wiki ;) Keep up the good work -- sannse (talk) 21:13, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :Mockingbird is not new. He's the same anonymous user who has been giving us hell for the last weeks. I can tell by the articles he contributes to, the content he adds, and his writing style, otherwise I wouldn't have been so blunt. Notice how he didn't reply (or read) my message to him again. How can we teach him if we can't communicate with him? ― Thailog 21:33, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, I know it's the same guy, he emailed me to say he had registered and that he was hoping things would go better. He seems to be having problems in replying to messages, or maybe is not good at communicating, but I think that he still has something to offer this wiki -- sannse (talk) 22:04, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :::I'm sure he does; but part of collaborating is cooperating, and just like any other wiki, we have standards and guidelines that need to be followed to steer this ship towards the same direction. We can't accept everything and be expected to clean up after people who, for whichever reason, can't abide by established rules. Part of contributing is also doing it correctly, and anyone here is more than wiling to help out newcomers, but something like that cannot be done if communication does not flow both ways.If you have his e-mail, then I urge you to refer him to a tutorial that covers the basics of Wiki. ― Thailog 22:34, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Administratorshipness There you go. Now stop bothering me. (jk)--Tim Thomason 00:36, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Much obliged. ― Thailog 00:43, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Recent Changes notes You can modify that text by editing MediaWiki:Recentchangestext. See w:MediaWiki:Recentchangestext for example. --Splarka (talk) 23:10, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Ha! Thanks! ― Thailog 23:20, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Legion of SuperHeroes The redirect works. Please check before making changes, especially deletion of articles. Your browser cache may need to be refreshed. --BoneGnawer 18:42, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :I did refresh it. And the redirect worked after I deleted the article; that's why I didn't create the page again with a new redirect. ― Thailog 18:44, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Eiling Pics Why did you change them? Seems a bit unnecessary. -BoneGnawer 11:54, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Oh. I had those stashed until I (or someone else) made the article. I just replaced them because they look a bit 'better' and don't have the network's logo on it. But revert them if you prefer the other ones. ― Thailog 12:04, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::I do like the "normal" Eiling one better, not having the glass in frame, but I like my shot of the mutated Eiling because its a wider shot. I suggest discussing image changes before making them, especially when the current image adheres to our guidelines. You may upset editors by second-guessing their creative choices without discussion. --BoneGnawer 12:07, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::We don't have guidelines for selecting pictures; we should though, so that people don't just take the first they see or submit pics from fan sites without proper crediting. Replaced pictures can be easily reversed, that's why I don't delete the earlier versions for a couple of weeks. ― Thailog 13:16, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Resolving Issues Thailog, you are a valued editor here, and I like the vast majority of your contributions, however I dislike butting heads with you, so I'd like to discuss a couple of what I believe are recurring issues. #In the past, when I have written conjecture into articles, you were opposed to it. I saw the wisdom of presenting a purely canonical reference, and conceded the point. However, as I look back through history, it seems to me that you don't mind conjecture, as long as it is your conjecture or conjecture that you agree with. That sort of double-standard is not acceptable, and frankly it was one of the reasons I was hesitant to support your admin nomination. #:We are talking about two different things, I think. I always have and always will oppose to include conjecture in the main body of an article. However, I think the point of disagreement here is that you believe that Hawkman's background is conjecture, while I think it's simply implied facts, albeit not stated. Conjecture to me is saying that Killer Frost is Crystal Frost or Louise Lincoln, when we have no evidence to support that. ― Thailog 15:57, 17 February 2007 (UTC) #I've noticed that you have a tendency to let emotion seep into your discussions, and you often use condescending language. This is simply unacceptable, especially for an admin. Please try to keep an even tone and stick to the facts of the discussion. #:Could you give me some examples of those occurrences? Rest assured, if I ever sounded belligerent, it was unintentionally. I always tried to conduct myself in a civil and professional manor, before and specially after becoming admin. ― Thailog 15:57, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Again, I believe you are a great asset to this wiki, I just need to address these points with you in an effort to eliminate conflicts. --BoneGnawer 14:56, 17 February 2007 (UTC) : Like I said, I never intended to be confrontational or aggressive. I just think that, particularly on the mentioned issue, when someone claims that some information is misplaced, and they rewrite it to meet their preferences, that very same someone also should make the effort to preserve the original work. As it is, the article of Hawkman contains nothing that explains why he is (or might be) the reincarnation of Katar Hol, other than the character's own convictions. The text only contains supposition, as opposed to implications supported by the facts I brought up. You reworded the text and you are telling them to add what I think is missing. No offense, but I find that's somewhat inconsiderate. ― Thailog 15:57, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :and frankly it was one of the reasons I was hesitant to support your admin nomination ::Then you should have brought it up in the appropriate time, so that I could defend myself and avoid these conflicts and misunderstandings. Also, and I don't mean this to undermine you, BoneGnawer, but don't forget you were an appointed admin, as opposed to have been selected by the community. That doesn't make you any less qualified for the job, but I don't think it's fair that you are evoking these issues and questioning my admin qualities at this point, since you had the change to do it before, and no one had the change to judge yours. ― Thailog 15:57, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm not questioning whether you should be an admin. I did support your nomination, and I think you're doing a good job overall. I'm just pointing out areas for improvement. :One example of condescending tone is: ::Do you mean you wanted this "theory" (as so you call it) to be explained out loud on the show like in other shows targeted for 5-year-olds? from Talk:Hawkman :The other that comes immediately to mind is in the discussion on the Appearances template on Grimorum. All I ask is that you read your own comments before posting them and take a moment to consider how you would feel if someone made the same comment to you. ::Oh, I can see how that came out sounding condescending, but believe me, that was not my intention. I was trying to make a point and probably didn't use the most correct analogy... What I wanted to say, on both instances, was that I oppose to "dumbing down" the content of our contributions to make it "easily understood" when it's so obvious if you simply resort to common sense. ― Thailog 16:31, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :In the Hawkman article, I reworded the text to reflect the ambiguity presented by the episode. I added the Background section to note the similarities to the comics. I'm not sure what else I could include short of "It wasn't mentioned in the episode, but Gardner had been right all along", and that statement isn't necessarily true given the ambiguity in the episode. --BoneGnawer 16:16, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::The background info should be more precise and say why they are similar; it should contain the parallels between both characters' background (from both the comics and the DCAU). ― Thailog 16:31, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Deletion Policy I like what you've been doing when we delete articles/files (archiving the discussion in a separate place). Could you write up this process as a policy proposal? I want to add it to Category:Policies on the DCAU Wiki--BoneGnawer 15:09, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :No problem. But do you mean this should be a "Archiving Policy" or a process that should be included in a "Deletion Policy" you'll be adding soon? ― Thailog 18:52, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'd like the archive of the discussion leading up to a deletion to be considered part of the deletion process. --BoneGnawer 19:29, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::Ah. I though you just wanted me to describe the process of archiving, as opposed to the process of deletion, which begins with the nomination and concludes with the archiving. I'll work something out. ― Thailog 19:49, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Re: Wiki table (Template:Btasdvd1/doc) Looks fine here, what browser are you using? (no need email attachments, icky). --Splarka (talk) 06:33, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Firefox... Sometimes the lines disappear when I check the table on other templates. ― Thailog 09:05, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::Odd, it looks fine to me. Okay, upload a screenshot? (or put it on imageshack or flickr or something). --Splarka (talk) 02:19, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :::Here. ― Thailog 09:14, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmm, might be the border-collapse then. I also moved it to css. Try it now? (Yah, the borders are too thick, but see if they disappear?) --Splarka (talk) 06:37, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Penguin images When i took these i took these shots and saved to .JPG, i'm gonna reupload as .PNG. Can you please delete these images: *Image:PenguinSurprised.jpg *Image:I've got penguin in my Basement.JPG *Image:BLIND Bird.jpg *Image:Strange secret.JPG *Image:Birds of a feather.JPG Thanks -- WarioLoaf 17:54, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Green Lantern Why did you change my edit to Green Lantern's opening quote on the page? :Why did you change the existing quote? ― Thailog 21:30, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::I changed the opening quote because I think it better sums up what the character is about. In my opinion, if you use a quote at the very begining of an article it should be about the whole character not just one part of them. ::I think GL's "Brightest Day, Blackest Night" speech should be somewhere on that page and the begining quote is the most logical place for it, as it would throw off the article's structure if placed anywhere else. (Believe me I looked) ::You're the Admin so if you want me to leave it alone I will, but think about what I've said. I've been trying to improve this whole Wiki for a while now and it'll be easier for us both if we work with each other and stop clashing over little things. The way you cleaned up my, somewhat rough, rewrite of Meta-Brawl is a good example of working together to form a better site. :::The GL oath applies to every GL, so that can't be representative of John's character alone. In fact, while you say that "it better sums up what the character is about", the current quote says the exact opposite. :::Also, please sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~). Thanks. ― Thailog 09:56, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Boxies Whoops. Got the hand of it. added them to the last two Penguin toys. -- WarioLoaf 13:54, 6 July 2007 (UTC) WTF O.K. here we go again. I let the GL thing go like I said I would, even though John Stewart's oath is different from the traditional GL oath, but this time I have DCAU backup in my complaint. You undid my change to the War Wheel page. War wheels is NOT a conjectural title. In the JLU episode I Am Legion, a former member of the Blackhawks referes to them as "War Wheels". If you want this Wiki to be any good you need to stop messing with other people's work just because you can.--Along 01:14, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :When were remove something like that you need to give a reason, specially to avoid situations like these. You can't expect people to guess your reason. You ought to say why the title was not conjectural on the summary, and not on my talk page. ― Thailog 10:43, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ::Fine, I redid my change to the page and explained why. Now anyone besides you or me will see that last section and wonder what I'm talking about. I'll be sure to put the same irrelevant information on any changes I make in the future. That way, you won't have to "guess my reason", or do your homework to see that I'm right. :::Don't do me any favors. But please, keep acting like an errant child. That will take you miles. I don't care what you think is irrelevant or not. And no one here should have an encyclopedic knowledge of the DCAU and blindly trust random and unexplained changes like yours. It's plain professional courtesy to say why something like that should be removed. ― Thailog 23:05, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry my previous statement seemed childish, but I thought I might have more success talking to you at your own level. ::::As far as professional courtesy goes, try showing the rest of us some, and you might get some back in return. I've read some of the other posts on this page, and I'm not the only one who doesn't like how you keep removing our work. No matter how good a job you do at something, it can always be improved on. Undoing any work anyone else does, on everything you've written is immature. This Wiki won't get any better unless you swallow your pride and work WITH the rest of us to improve it.--Along 00:49, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Right... This from someone who leaves me a message every time I reverse something you changed... If you can't take advice like a man, then I won't give you any. This conversation is over. ― Thailog 08:21, 30 July 2007 (UTC)